Esperanza
by garby3
Summary: Kemu no debe olvidar lo que es esencial para la supervivencia de su tribu.


_Una tontería que llevo redactando desde hace 3 horas. Espero haya quedado decente, porque se me acababa de ocurrir. Le pregunté a una amiga de algún sentimiento sobre el cual pudiera escribir y me dijo "Esperanza". Hace frío y no tengo ánimos de salir, así que hice esto para matar al tiempo. Ciertamente debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes. En fin. Siento mucho si esto tiene errores... ¡Espero les guste!_

—-

Como un rayo de luz filtrado a través de un cristal. Así es como cualquiera describiría la forma en la que el Sol se proyecta en la helada tierra de Wep'keer. Pareciera que esta porción de tierra fuera destinada a convivir constantemente con la oscuridad, por muy poca que esta parezca. Es de conocimiento general que en esta zona del mundo bajó una gran arca de aspecto inorgánico y que de ella desembocó una maldición que se esparció en todo Nippon. Esta leyenda data de más de doscientos años. Kamui es conocida como el origen de todo el mal en el país de Nippon debido a esta leyenda. Parece que hasta los dioses lo ven así, porque ni el Sol se digna a llegar con plenitud a esta porción del país. Sale, sí; pero no como en otros lugares ciertamente. Se digna a darle a los pobres habitantes de Kamui su presencia cada día, pero se muestra tímido, tenue. Ciertamente, se puede decir que es una zona complicada en la cual vivir. Olvidarse en su totalidad del clima cálido de las zonas costeras de Nippon, porque aquí sólo existe ese clima constante y templado.

Sin embargo, la tribu de los Oina lo han logrado. Han encontrado una forma de vivir adecuada a la zona. Poco se sabe de cómo estas personas se han ido adaptando a las bajas temperaturas, pero es probable que se atribuya a su dualidad como bestias -lo cual les da ventajas evolutivas para cazar y manejar el peligro-. Así es, la tribu Oina tiene la especial capacidad de transformarse en lobos o humanos a voluntad. Toman lo mejor de ambos mundos de manera que pueden sobrevivir en estas peligrosas tierras. Son una comunidad organizada y trabajadora. Respetan la naturaleza, pero transforman el mundo en el que viven a su conveniencia. Los Oina tienen una conexión especial con la naturaleza. Llevan máscaras que simbolizan la unión espiritual del hombre con la bestia, y agradecen a ella la vida que se les concede cada vez que cazan para alimentarse.

Dentro de la organización de estos pobladores, se denotan varias ocupaciones: cazadores y guerreros, recolectores, tejedores, vendedores, líderes y chamanes. El puesto más importante es el de líder. Este tiene que ser ocupado por un ser de criterio amplio, pensamiento crítico y que tenga visión a futuro. Por lo general la misma tribu decide quién es el más indicado para llevar a cabo este trabajo. El actual líder de tribu es Kemu. Kemu llevaba ya varias décadas siendo el jefe. Para él no hay nada más importante que la supervivencia de los habitantes de Wep'keer. A parte, Kemu tiene habilidades especiales. Tiene cierto vínculo adicional con la divinidad, por lo cual puede identificar cuando un ser no es de este mundo. También es capaz de realizar encantamientos, dentro de los cuales el más importante es el llamado "Encantamiento volcánico". Esta habilidad permite que los volcanes gemelos "Ezofuji" hagan erupción cuando el clima se ha tornado demasiado cruel, sobre todo en invierno. Esto es clave para que los Oina puedan vivir con relativa tranquilidad en un ambiente que pueden controlar hasta cierto punto. Sin este hechizo, Kamui se transformaría en una tierra totalmente helada e inhóspita.

De repente un día Kemu detecta que sus habilidades están mermando. Ya no es el lobo que recorría Yoshpet en un par de días sin perder el aliento, ni el guerrero que demostraba a los demás cómo destruir a los demonios. Los días pasan, el Sol sale, los ciclos de la naturaleza siguen, el Sol se mete para volver a surgir al siguiente día en un círculo interminable de la línea del tiempo. Algunos Oinas perecen y otros nacen y crecen, poco a poco.

Kemu debe pasar su encantamiento a otro de su tribu si quiere que la tierra permanezca a salvo. Sabe que su edad está siendo cada vez más problemática y algún día él dejará de ser líder. Observa a los Oina más jóvenes, aquellos para los cuales el futuro aún es amplio y prometedor. Intenta enseñarles a realizar la danza, pero no obtiene mucho éxito al respecto. No es hasta varios años después cuando -sin dar previo aviso- llega Lika a la vida de la tribu. Hermana de Kai, es una pequeña que le inyecta energía a los demás y está interesada en el quehacer diario de sus compañeros. Al principio a Kemu le parece molesto la manera en que lo acosa para ver qué está haciendo cada cinco minuto. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él le tome un cariño especial. Incluso, un día la sorprende mientras ella intenta mimetizar sus movimientos. Sí, aquellos del Encantamiento Volcánico. El mayor no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero cierto fuego se enciende en su corazón. ¿Esperanza? Tal vez. Así que decide tomarla como alumna y ella no tarda mucho en aprender la técnica a la perfección. El único problema es su falta de confianza, "pero eso se resuelve con experiencia", piensa él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasan cinco años y un ataque de los demonios Nechku y Lechku hacen que la influencia de la oscuridad sobre la región sea la más grande jamás vista. El clima no se calma, las puertas a Ezofuji se cierran. Parece que pusieron su hogar en el templo Wawku procedente de esa zona volcánica. Cierto encuentro con estas aves han dejado a Kemu sin aliento y herido. Definitivamente joven ya no es. A partir de dicho acontecimiento le cede el papel de líder al guerrero Samickle. Los primeros Oina empiezan a desfallecer ante esta presencia maléfica y lo único que él puede hacer es descansar en su cabaña. Todo empeora cuando la pequeña Lika desaparece. Rumores dicen que se esfumó mientras exploraba Yoshpet. Los pobladores se desesperan. El primero en tomar acción es el guerrero Oki, el cual se va después de robar la espada Kutone para hacerse más fuerte y encontrarla. Oki cree en una leyenda que dice que esta arma, al resplandecer de color plateado, será lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse y derrotar a Lechku y Nechku. Sin embargo no nota que con esta acción ha dejado a Wep'keer con un defensor menos y la sensación de control entre los habitantes se pierde.

Otro día, Kemu siente la presencia de un ser divino. Amaterasu contempla el estado de la desconsolada tierra en la que viven y se conmueve. Investiga por pistas para encontrar el origen del problema presente. Kemu la llama con un aullido y ella llega al auxilio, después de que Samickle muy dudosamente le dejara pasar a la cabaña. Le explica todo lo que ha pasado y aunque el compañero Poncle de la diosa no controla bien sus emociones al respecto, al verle los ojos a ella él puede detectar su determinación por ayudarles. "Tranquilo, Lika estará bien. Vamos a rescatarla.", le transmite.

"Lika es la única que puede realizar el Encantamiento que calmará la ira de la naturaleza. Sin ella estamos perdidos.", piensa el anciano. Este pensamiento paraliza su mente y su cuerpo, pero al ver la seguridad de Amaterasu él puede estar tranquilo. Seguro la encontrarán. La diosa se retira, ya que debe conseguir el pasaporte de Yoshpet para proseguir su misión. Mientras la ve partir a toda velocidad, Kemu vuelve a encender una llama del corazón. ¿Esperanza? Tal vez.


End file.
